If Only it were Enough
by LilVampireFreak
Summary: "Please don't make me choose, Draco. Because you know I just won't choose you." I said. Then he left and I knew he wasn't coming back. Draco/Hermonie love story. Please read!


**Authors Note: This was a short little scene between Hermonie and Draco that I wrote a couple weeks ago. I might add another chapter to it later on. I'm REALLY sorry if I get some of the facts wrong about the wizarding world. I've seen the movies and read the last book. This chapter is kinda crappy so yeah...but I promise the next one will be better. Please no flames because I get enough of it from my language arts teacher aka the devils spawn. I guess that's it. Don't you think Draco/Hermonie would be a good couple if they set aside all of their differences? I'll let you read in peace now...**

Today I was graduating from Hogwarts. The school I've came to call  
home for the last seven years. Tomorrow Harry, Ron, and I would search  
for the horcruxes destroying everyone of them.  
The ceremony went by in a blur. A couple of the girls from my  
classes came to say goodbye. Harry and Ron got a couple of goodbyes. But they refused to leave my side.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed glaring at Draco. But  
Draco wasn't looking at Harry he was staring at me. I could feel the  
crimson blush heat up my cheeks.  
"I came to talk to Hermonie." Draco replied. I nodded trying to  
look casual but really my stomach was doing summersaults.  
"Its okay" I reassured Ron and Harry. They gave me some weird looks  
probably because I was following Draco into the forbidden forest. We  
walked for about fifteen minutes and stopped at our meadow.  
Our meadow was beautiful. It was surrounded by tall trees and inside  
was a colorful array of flowers.  
I could get lost in time here with Draco at my side. Like we were  
the only thing that existed. A world were Voldemort, the horcruxes,  
and evil things didn't exist. Where magic lived and happiness was the  
only feeling that seemed real.  
"Hermonie I love you." Draco said. His sparkling blue eyes looking  
into my chocolate ones. My heart fluttered and the blush appeared again.  
"I love you too Draco." I replied.  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked.  
"Of course." His eyes filled with emotion love, hope,  
determination, and joy. He took my hand and it felt like electricity was running through my veins. I sighed  
happily.  
"Hermione, I'm tired of this," Draco sighed. " us sneaking around  
so we can be together, ignoring each other to keep up the act. Hermonie  
let's run away together. We will leave everything behind. You and I  
are the only thing that matters!" Suddenly my day dream shattered.  
"You're expecting me to just drop everything and walk into the  
sunset with you! What about Harry, Ron, and Voldemort?"  
He looked at me pleadingly trying to get me to understand.  
"All my friends and family?" I almost yelled.  
"Hermonie please just try to understand. I love you. In this world  
we can't be together. Can't you understand that? This is the only way  
we can be with each other."  
"Draco please don't do this!"  
"It's either me or Potter and Weasley!"  
" Draco please don't make me choose, because you know I won't  
choose you." A small tear ran down my cheek.  
But I couldn't help it, I started sobbing. Every tear felt like a  
razor cutting my skin. I looked up at him.  
Draco put on his emotionless mask. But only I could know he was  
hurting on the inside.  
"Okay Hermonie. Just promise me you'll never forget me." Draco  
asked his voice with no emotion.  
"Of course. Draco I love you." I said put as much love as I could  
into my voice. I fell to the forest floor, panting trying to catch my  
breath through the tears.  
"If only that was enough." Draco whispered to himself. For a second the mask  
slipped and I could see his face twist in pain. He bent down to kiss  
me on the forehead, I leaned into the touch.  
He backed away slowly. I watched him from the forest floor until I  
couldn't see him anymore.  
He left. And I knew that he wasn't coming back.


End file.
